


Hog Answers - 1

by Ryinth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryinth/pseuds/Ryinth
Summary: “You won’t always be around to save him.”





	Hog Answers - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from RP done at beware-the-hog.tumblr.com

_“You won’t always be around to save him.”_

Jamison’s head was resting on his hand. Such a light weight, yet it had him immobile. There were things to do. So many little jobs that he could only get done after Rat had gone to sleep.

But Roadhog would rather cut off his hand, rather than his disturb Junkrat’s sleep.

It was only when Jamison was asleep that he seemed…fragile. Really asleep, somewhere safe, like their trailer, or those times they had splashed out and gotten a room in a fancy hotel. A room, far too fancy for a pair of Junkers, paid for with stolen money, but it was always fun when they did it. A peek through the Looking Glass at a life that might have been lived, had they not gone through the end of the world.

But the world had ended, and they had each other. And that tiny fragile grace was…sure to end one day. One day, he’d been a step too slow. Take a second too long to respond. He wouldn’t be there, and Jamison would just- Stop.

He was there, as much as he could be, but one day, he would fail.

‘Roadie…’

Jamison looked up, his eyes bright. ‘Go to sleep, you silly bastard.’

‘Hff. Then move over, Jamison.’

Roadhog slipped off his mask, hung it on its hook, and settled under the covers, feeling Junkrat coming in behind him, more of a jetppack than a big spoon, but the comfort and love were appreciated more than words could ever say.

One day, he’d be too slow, until then, he’d treasure every moment.


End file.
